staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 lipca 1991
TP1 7.00 W sobotę rano - mag. 7.45 Tydzień na działce 8.15 Piłkarska kadra czeka 8.35 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie - Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i "Akcja ratunkowa" (1) 10.25 Na zdrowie - prog. rekreacyjny 10.45 Żołnierz nieznany - prog. wojskowy (walki oddziałów AK wchodzących w skład 34 pp OP AK w akcji "Burza" latem 1944 roku) 11.10 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Od fujarki do organów" - film dok. prod. belgijskiej 11.50 Z Polski rodem - mag. polonijny 12.20 Wielki sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA, motocyklowe Grand Prix i wyścigi samochodowe 13.50 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce": "Czasy katedr (6) - Umacnianie się narodów - francuski serial dok. 14.45 Niemcy: "Bez muru" - "Łaba" - niemiecki serial dok. Dzisiejsze Niemcy 15.45 Telefoniada - teleturniej z udziałem telewidzów 16.30 Opoka 16.35 Rokendroler - mag. muzyki rockowej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Loża - mag. teatralny 18.00 Sport 18.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt- Poczta ZOO 19.15 Dobranoc: "Domel" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Zapukasz do mych drzwi" - cz. I filmu fab. (obyczaj.), prod. francuskiej 21.25 Sportowa sobota 21.40 "Satchmo" - film dok. prod. USA o Louisie Armstrongu, muzyku 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Jutro w programie 23.30 Frederick Forsythe przedstawia - "Posag" - film fab. '(sensacyjny) prod. angielsko-niemieckiej TP2 7.25 Powtórka z historii: "Samosierra" - program dok. 7.55-10.40 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (19) - Nie pijcie wody - serial animow. USA 8.35 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 9.15 Mądrej głowie... - prog. Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 9.45 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 "Sekretny dziennik Adriana Mole'a-lat 13 i 3/4-odc. 7 serialu prod. angielskiej 11.05 Czapka dla skina - rep. 11.25 Dookoła świata: "Rodowód aborygenów" - dok. film australijski 12.15 "Karnawał Schumanna" gra Jerzy Romaniuk 13.25 Zwierzęta świata: "Mangusty czyli w jedności siła" (2) - odc. dok. filmu angielskiego 13.55 Video - junior 14.25 Ze wszystkich stron: "Berlin, Berlin" - rep. 15.00 "Zezem" - prog. satyryczny J.T. Stanisławskiego 15.30 "Santa Barbara" - powtórz. odc. serialu USA 17.00 Studio tajemnic 17.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Doczekać końca czyli kabaret De- Ka- De 19.00 Rzeczywistość Magdaleny Abakanowicz - rep. 19.30 Galeria 38 milionów-artyści dzieciom 20.00 Sport 21.00 Hale i Pace - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 Akatyst ku czci Bogurodzicy 22.05 "Człowiek bez ojczyzny" - film fab. (dramat) prod. USA 23.20 CNN - Headline News 23.30 Program na niedzielę TP Katowice 11.00 ,,Muzyka za kratami" - reportaż E. Puczek 11.35 Pomnik czynu - reportaż P. Biernata 11.50 Studio Regionalne 12.05 ,,Telefoniada" - teleturniej na zvwo z nagrodami. Prowadzą B. Cader i W. Majewski 12.55 StudIo Regionalne: losowanie głównej nagrody w konkursie Dziennika Zachodniego 13.10 Lancet - mag. medyczny w opr. A Kraśnickiego 13.45 Życie za życie - o filmie Krzvsztofa Zanussiego 14.00 Studio Regionalne 14.10 Bonanza - Za grzechy ojca - serial filmowy Sky One 7.00 Elephant boy 7.30 Latające Kiwi 8.00 Fun Factory 12.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka 12.30 Sha Na Na 13.00 Poza rok 2000 14.00 Combat 15.00 Wrestling 16.00 Małpa 17.00 Big Hawaii 18.00 240 Robert 19.00 Parker Lewis nie może przegrać 19.30 Rodzina Adamsów 20.00 RJ Hooker 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries 22.00 Copa 22.30 Wrestling 23.30 Nocne mary Freddy'ego 0.30 Ostatni śmiech 1.00 Kino: "lsland of Sister Theresa" Pro 7 8.30 Der Stein des Marco Polo - ser. 8.55 Boubou, Koenig der Tiere - ser. 9.20 Niklaas, ein Junge aus Flandern - ser. 9.45 Muppet Show 10.10 Mein lieber Biber - ser. 10.35 Mork vom Ork - ser. 11.00 Barney Miller - ser. 11.25 Bill Cosby Show 11.50 M.A.S.H. - ser 12.15 Riptide - ser. 13.05 Schoen ist die Liebe am Koenigssee - film RFN 14.30 Mit Spinweben und Drachen - dok. film australijski 15.25 April antdeckt Rom - komedia USA 17.10 Ein Engel auf Erden - ser. 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Hawaii Fuenf Null - krym. USA 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Schmiere - muz. film USA 22.05 Amerykański żigolak - film USA 24.00 Ulice San Francisco - . ser. 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Franstein Junior - kom. USA 2.45 Nach Stockholm der Liebe Wegen - erotyczny film szwedzko-RFN 4.05 Der weisse Bueffel - western USA RTL Plus 8.00 Konfetti - pr. dla dzieci 9.25 Klack - dziecięcy show 10.35 Mr T. 11.00 Die Spezialisten intarwegs - ser. 11.50 lnsiders - ser. 12.35 He Man - ser. 13.00 Super Mario Brothers - ser. 13.25 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles - ser. 13.55 Street Hawk - ser. 15.00 Adam 12 - ser. 15.25 Daktari - ser. 16.10 Autostrada do nieba - ser. 17.00 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 17.45 Nowości kina 18.15 Immer wenn er Pillen nahm - ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.00 Anpfiff - magazyn piłkarski 19.30 Houston Knights - ser. 20.15 Ein total versautes Wochennende - kom. włosko-hiszpańska 22.00 Nachtschwester muesste man sein - erotyczny film włoski 23.25 Aktualności 23.30 Jagdrevier der scharfen Gemsen - erotyczna komedia RFN ScreenSport 7.15 Kręgle 8.30 Wyścigi samochodowe w Anglii 9.00 Sport we Francji 9.30 Golf 11.00 Wyścigi samochodowe serii lndy-Cart 12.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w Niemczech 13.00 Wyścigi samochodów-olbrzymów 14.00 Tenis ziemny - turniej w Connecticut 15.30 Wyścigi samochodowe 16.00 Amerykański football 17.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 18.00 Sport we Francji 18.30 PRO Superbike 19.00 Lekka atletyka: mecz Anglia-ZSRR 20.00 Wyścigi samochodowe cyklu Porsche Carrera Cup 20.30 Wyścig kolarski w Nadrenii 21.00 Copa Ameńca 23.00 Golf FilmNet 7.00 Lensman: The Secret if the Lens 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 Namu - The Killer Whale - przyg. 13.00 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? 15.00 Ran 19.00 Vice versa - kom. 21.00 Marie - dr. 23.00 Licence to Kill - sens. 1.00 Night Club Special 3.00 Sisters - horror 5.00 Things Change - kom. 3sat 14.10 Clown Ferdinand - ser. 14.40 Die Faelle: des Herrn Konstantin - ser. 15.05 Porady kulinarne 15.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.15 Taenzer vom Brodway - film fab. USA 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Sie war das Abbild der Liebe 19.55 Maria Stuart - opera Donizettiego 21.25 Gość w studiu - Giuseppe di Stefano 21.55 Magazyn muzyczny 22.55 Mała sztuka 23.40 Blue Movie - film fab. USA